


Hide and Seek

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Flirting, Tohru knows what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru plays Hide and Seek with Kisa. Kyo somehow gets dragged into it as well.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Hide and Seek

"What are we doing in here?" Kyo whispers as Tohru shuts the door to the closet as quietly as she can.

She turns toward him, lifting her hand to press a finger to her lips. "Shhh"

At least that's what he thinks she is doing. He can't see much in the darkness of the tiny closet they stuffed themselves into.

"We're playing Hide and Seek, Kyo. Kisa wanted to play."

"No, you're playing that and somehow you dragged me in-" Kyo resorts but Tohru shhs him again.

"We have to be quiet." She whispers

Kyo hmphs. He feels Tohru coming closer to him, but then they're in such a small space it doesn't take much for her to be so. He lets out a gasp of surprise feeling a pair of soft hands on his chest.

_Feeling up_ his chest. 

"Kyo? Where are you?" Comes Tohru's puzzled voice in the darkness.

"T-Tohru, that's my..chest" 

"Oh!" She moves her hands away and he suddenly misses the warmth. "S-sorry, Kyo-kun"

"I-It's fine-"

"Anyway, we still need to be quiet. They're going to find us if we keep talking."

"Then someone needs to stop talking." Kyo huffs.

Tohru falls silent. They stand slightly apart now. The light sound of footsteps sounds, likely coming from Kisa. "Where could onee-chan be?" She wonders to herself. 

"Tohru?"

"Hmm?"

He steps closer. Kyo leans down to whisper into her ear. "Was there another reason you brought me here?" 

The tone of his voice makes Tohru shiver. Her face turns red. She scrambles an excuse in her head for why she had to include Kyo in this but comes up empty. Her eyes flirt upward to glance at him, where she thinks he might be.

"No."

That makes Kyo blush. How he wishes he could embrace her and maybe even.. kiss her? He quickly shakes his head.

"You're so gonna get it." Kyo brings his hand up to her side, lightly tickling there using it just an excuse to put his hands on her somehow. 

Tohru gasps, giggling loudly. "K-Kyo-kun!"

The door is opened, light from the outside spilling over them. "Found you!" Kisa happily announces. She takes notice of their closeness, a smile coming to her face.

Tohru blushes heavily. "Kisa-chan! It seems you have found us!" She pushes Kyo's hands away, stepping out of the closet.

"What were you doing with Kyo-onii-chan, Onee-chan??" Kisa nudges the older girl playfully.

"N-Nothing, Kisa!" 

Kyo grins from his spot, still in the closet, thinking maybe Hide and Seek isn't so bad after all. 


End file.
